Summer Fun
by bigb360
Summary: Ash and his friends have all congregated for a summer get together! Games, barbecue, and friends! It's a great time for everyone until Ash and Misty start fighting.


**This idea popped into my head on the way to work and I wrote it down in about 45 minutes. I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Things had become tense at the Ketchum residence. It was summer and the league year had slowed way down. Gyms were closed so gym leaders could take vacations. Leagues were in their offseason. This was the time for busy pokemon trainers of all types to take it easy, get away, and blow off some steam. It was also the time Ash and his friends had decided to all get together at the Ketchum residence to enjoy some summer fun and barbecue. Things had initially started off fine. Everyone was having a great time. Brock, Tracey, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Leaf, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie had all been getting along great! Laughing, enjoying each other's company, playing volleyball in the yard, running and diving through the slip-'n-slide, just having summer fun in general the entire day, and were enjoying a delicious meal prepared by the one and only Delia Ketchum. But none of them had been able to walk on the proverbial eggshells softly enough to avoid the heavy tension brought about by the inevitable fight between Ash and Misty. None of them saw the tension coming, but then again, they all knew they should have expected it.

It had started innocently enough. Ash had made a comment about Misty's cooking and had alluded to an incident years prior when they were young preteens. The fiery redheaded gym leader had retorted and made a comment about Ash's terrible sense of direction and all of the times they had gotten lost during their time together. Then it became a competition between the two of them to see who could one-up the other with an embarrassing fact from the past. It had begun to get very heated until Brock had stepped in and put a stop to it. That had ended it for a few hours.

But then came the meal. Ash sat down next to Serena, who blushed and beamed brightly as she subconsciously scooted as close to the raven haired pokemon trainer as she could. Most people in the group didn't even seem to notice, since the picnic table's room was rather limited, but they did notice the turn of Misty's mood further south. Then Misty sat next to Gary, making a blatant point to touch his shoulder with hers. The group again noticed the other disgruntled teenager's mood suddenly turn more sour. As it happened, the two sourpusses had positioned themselves directly opposite one another at the picnic table. There was an uncomfortable silence among the group of friends as Ash and Misty began angrily and vociferously digging into their meals, keeping their eyes down and focusing on nothing but their plates of food and guiding their sizable portions of burgers, hot dogs, and potato salad into their mouths. The rest of the group slowly began to attempt to ignore the angry duo and began eating as well.

This lasted for several minutes. May and Dawn had become comfortable enough to begin another conversation among the group. However, Ash and Misty were still in their own worlds as they ignored each other and the rest of the group. Scowls were plastered on their faces as they continued shoveling their food into their respective mouths.

Then Gary made the mistake of asking Brock for ketchup from the other end of the table.

Ash took the opportunity to angrily spout, "What's the matter, Gary, your arm too constricted by Misty smashing herself all over you?"

Misty slammed her hands on the table and stood, pointing her finger in Ash's face only inches away, "The only person 'smashing' their body on someone here is you! Poor Serena hasn't been able to lift her arm this entire meal!"

The redhead then turned and stormed off toward the Ketchum residence's back door, slamming it behind her as she entered the house. The group followed her with their eyes, and then looked back at Ash stunned and silent. Ash angrily stood up and began stomping toward the house. He was not going to take that nonsense lying down. The door was slammed angrily behind Ash.

The rest of the group looked at each other with wide worried eyes for several minutes until Drew suggested, "Maybe we should go make sure they aren't killing each other in there?"

Brock, normally one to let Ash and Misty's silly fights exhaust themselves, actually agreed with Drew at this point. "Yeah, this one looks kind of bad."

The twelve friends made their way to the back door of the Ketchum residence and slowly opened the door, listening for sounds of shouting or for the cries of a young teenage boy being mercilessly beaten by an angry teenage girl. But they heard nothing. The group piled into the kitchen and headed for the door that would lead them to the living room. Cautiously, with Brock in the lead, they opened the door. Sounds of shuffling and soft grunts were all they could hear as the door cracked open. Was she strangling him? Was she on top of him slamming his head into the floor?

The group piled into the living room and could see Misty's red hair just peek over the back of the couch. Prepared to pull her off of Ash, the group approached and were finally able to see clearly the scene that had developed between the two angry teens in the living room.

Misty was indeed on top of Ash, and she was straddling his hips. Her face was mashed against his as they were locked in a passionate, full on, no bones about it, heavy make-out session. Misty had her fists balled up at Ash's collar as she pulled his face into hers, and Ash's hands had found their way under her yellow hoodie and their outlines could be seen moving up and down her back. The two still hadn't even noticed the group enter as they continued their…activity.

Serena gasped as her face turned bright red and she turned away with her hands to her face and ran back into the kitchen. Clemont looked worried and followed after her, dragging a protesting Bonnie behind him. Gary looked over to Leaf with a shit-eating grin across his face and an eyebrow raised and she just punched his shoulder as they turned to leave the room. Dawn and May both had to hold their mouths to suppress excited giggles as they grabbed the astounded and speechless Paul and Drew respectively and backed out of the room.

Brock and Tracey simply looked at each other, initially surprised, but then they both silently agreed that this wasn't that unexpected after all. They both politely turned and left the two once angry teenagers to enjoy their summer fun.


End file.
